Shattered
by Chi Rose Shirohana
Summary: Aizen reflects on his actions,past,goal and people around him.songfic for Shattered by Trading Yesterday.Parings: AiAnna,Ichihime,SzayHali and bit of Ulquihime.


Hi! This is my 1st fanfic so I hope its at least a tinsy bit good.

Fanfic: Shattered (Bleach)

Story type: Angst (one shot)

Rating: T

Time setting: Hueco Mundo arc

Warnings: bit of language, OOCness, a bit of psycho stuff and one sided love

Parings: Mostly AiAnna. Also: Ichihime and SzayHali may contain Ulquhime if you squint

Plot: Songfic for Shattered by Trading reflects on his actions and all of the people around him.

Shattered:

**_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding _**  
**_Fall into your sunlight _**  
**_The future's open wide beyond believing _**  
**_To know why hope dies _**  
**_Losing what was found, a world so hollow _**  
**_Suspended in a compromise _**  
**_The silence of this sound is soon to follow _**  
**_Somehow sundown_**

Aizen sat on his throne with quite an unfitting look on his seemed...Sad?! No! He could not be. Just assume he's thoughtful.

-Why do I keep trying?

He asked himself shinigami were not even worth caring about, a bunch of death gods?! more like a bunch of hypocrites! He thought of the time he schemed Rukia's execution. The only ones that cared about her were her human friends, sure some shinigami too but...Only the humans were willing to start a revolution for fight for die for her...That was the reason he needed to show those emotionless bastards to care...They saved pluses…but what about hollows?!They protected human souls but threw out the hollows like trash. He knew the hollows needed a light to guide them out of that hollow world full of pain. He believed in a new world for the ones that lost hope, A that cause he let his shinigami side die to be reborn as a God. A God for the fallen.

**_And finding answers _**  
**_Is forgetting all of the questions we call home _**  
**_Passing the graves of the unknown _**

**_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading _**  
**_Illusions of the sunlight._**

He killed the memories of his time at Soul Society forgot all of the questions he asked himself."Why am I alone?""My power is the cause of my lonliness...or is it just me"

-It was not me...It was destiny, the only ones I needed came to but Im still here and I will finish this!

He made many experiments to be sure he could manage to create the creatures that would help him with his goal, Yes they were good souls but they were needed to help him give light to the hollows, the thing Aizen did not knew was that his plans were driving him mad, every death and every kill his good side fading...His mad side rising. If Hueco Mundo was in eternal night, he created that illusion of light ...

-I have them all who care...except for her.

**_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting _**  
**_Love gone for so long..._**

**_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know__  
_**_**Knowing that faith is all I hold** _

He remembered Anna María, his first friend...Then first love...Then his only pain. Aizen betrayed her and she left...His only mistake was losing her ...he told himself that after so long... she would come to him but his faith was fading like his goodness but he knew faith was all he held after all.

**_And Ive lost who I am _**  
**_And I can't understand _**  
**_Why my heart is so broken _**  
**_Rejecting your love._**

He lost that side of him so many years didn't know...He lost it needed love but after his heartbreak with Anna he wanted to love throw it away. Even if some of his Espada loved him.

Halibel is so obidient like no other even if she's all sweet with Szayel, he loves her too but wants to be of help on my quest to defend the hollows as their God ...Ulquiorra is like my son the one I wanted with Anna. We are much alike both pained souls guided by the light of a inocent thinking he does not love that human girl. Yammy is big and clumsy but I know his loyal like Kaname. Yet I can't love either of them.

Indeed he couldn't he love. Rejection would was his only option right now.

**_Without love gone wrong _**  
**_Life _**  
**_Less words _**  
**_Carry on._**

His life seemed so hollow like his subjects and yet his heart.

-The only one that knows this is Arcena and she's not here

Arcena was Aizen's twin She was one of the few people he missed one of the few people that understood him and din't judge him even if she was a pain sometimes, They loved each other no matter what. After all their last name meant "eternal love"¹

**_Who I am from the start _**  
**_Take me home to my heart _**  
**_Let me go _**  
**_And I will run _**  
**_I will not be silenced._**

He wanted to go to his sister to his friend to his heart, that feeling deep inside was telling him to shout what his arrancars felt. He knew they needed love and he would not silence those thoughts nor ideals he needed to tell. That was his reason for staying.

**_All this time spent in vain _**  
**_Wasted years _**  
**_Wasted gain _**  
**_All is lost _**  
**_Hope remains _**  
**_And this war's not over _**

**_Theres a light _**  
**_Theres the sun _**  
**_Taking all the shattered ones _**  
**_To the place we belong _**  
**_And his love will conquer_**

Sometimes he thought he wasted his time and gained knowledge. The war with shinigami was not over and hope was there for him and his the shattered belonged in a paradise, they deserved ...All of the love they could earn.

**_And __Ive lost who I am _**  
**_And I can't understand _**  
**_Why my heart is so broken _**  
**_Rejecting your love _**  
**_Without love gone wrong _**  
**_Life _**  
**_Less words _**  
**_Carry on _**

**_But i know _**  
**_All i know _**  
**_Is that the ends beginning _**

**_Who I am from the start _**  
**_Take me home to my heart _**  
**_Let me go _**  
**_And I will run _**  
**_I will not be silenced _**

**_All this time spent in vain _**  
**_Wasted years _**  
**_Wasted gain _**  
**_All is lost _**  
**_Hope remains _**  
**_And this war's not over._**

He was ready for the war. Ichigo suddenly appeared in his mind because he knew he was linked to him. His spirit was like Ichigo's. He had great power like him. Ichigo wanted to protect Orihime, like he wanted to protect Anna María. But most of all Ichigo was a savior to shinigami like he was...to the hollows.

**_Theres a light _**  
**_Theres the sun _**  
**_Taking all the shattered ones _**  
**_To the place we belong _**  
**_And his love will conquer all _**  
**_Yes his love will conquer all_**

Maybe Ichigo was the "white sun"².He could change the shinigami's harmful actions. That way the shattered, both hollow and shinigami could belong in the paradaise that is love...If he lost the war he knew maybe...just maybe Ichigo would be the savior for both love would conquer it all.

**_Yesterday I died, tommorrows bleeding _**  
**_Fall into your sunlight._**

Even if he lost or won Aizen knew he obtained something better…

The love of his comrades.

* * *

Phew! me two hours.

1-I checked on bleach wiki and Aizen means

Ai- love in Japanese

Zen-eternal in Chinese

So Aizen means eternal love.

2 Yes I like Ichihime so Ichigo is white sun to me.

Anyways rate and ya!


End file.
